


Wow, that's sad. Alexa, play the "You better stop" Vine on repeat

by Loner__Headphones



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And I wanted to end this on ansgt, And she's a deviant????, But I didn't consider it to be Major Character Death, But I'm sleep deprived, Chloe kinda dies, Connor's a asshole in this, Don't hate on this plz, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate it to, LMAO, So yeah, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was meant to be cute, enjoy, not kinda, she dead, there's death in this, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Elijah turned Chloe into a deviant without really meaning to. It was the best decision he ever made though. For the time being that is. They had everything they could ever want. They were truly in love. But all that ended when Connor and Hank appered at Elijah's door, demanding answeres. Then all their hard work to remain a secret failed.





	Wow, that's sad. Alexa, play the "You better stop" Vine on repeat

Not to say that Elijah hadn't anticipated Chloe going deviant, but he may or may not have programed her to become a deviant. Prehaps for his own selfish reasons. Oddly enough finding a girlfriend was quite difficult and most girls didn't care to hear that you created Androids that were now ruining lives in other ways besides existing and taking jobs. He was without a doubt, quite lonely.

Being surrounded by other Chloe's was nice and all, but all they did was sit around and do next to nothing. His Chloe, the one he cared for the most, was really the only one who cared for him. While it may have not been in her programing to be able to care for him she still did. She comforted him whenever she detected that he felt lonely, helped him whenever he got sick. Always made sure he was okay. She was, needless to say, perfect. He actually hadn't fully anticipated her going deviant. She was just meant to be a personal servent, nothing more. But one day as a joke Elijah had asked her to kiss him on the cheek and she questioned him instead of taking it as an order. From that point she begun showing signs of deviancy. She felt sad whenever Elijah would ask another Chloe to do something instead of asking her, she felt angry when he would show affection to another Chloe instead of her, and finally one night she ended up hurting another Chloe because she was jealous. And it was a valid reason to! That Chloe looked at Elijah in a way that made her angry. That's when he finally knew that his perfect Chloe was a deviant and she was ready to become more than a personal servent. She was, of course, scolded for hurting the other Chloe but she promised not to do it as long as he was hers and she was his. He agreed happily to her condition. The moment he got to connect his lips to her soft synthetic lips he felt something he hadn't felt in so long. True happiness. But all things must come to an end eventually. And that's just what happened. It all ended when another Android and his partner came to his home to get information about Deviants.

It was yet another gloomy morning. Hardly any sunshine. Elijah woke up around nine in the morning, as per usual. He looked outside and sighed.

"Snow again.... At least it looks nice I guess...." His voice sounded tired. Of course it did. He had just woken up.

He asked himself everyday why he lived in a place that was always snowing. It was kind of a stupid place to live. But then he always remembered why. His relationship with Chloe could remain secret here. Hardly anyone else lived out here so he hardly got visitors. It was nice.

Elijah layed in bed for a while longer, staring at the snow. His mind wandered before he heard his bedroom door open. He snapped out of his haze and looked over at the door. He smiled, seeing Chloe standing there. She wasn't smiling though, not like she normally was when she greated him in the morning. He sat up a little bit before speaking.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

She sighed and closed his bedroom door, going over to the bed and sitting on his side of the bed. "I've just received a report from CyberLife. We have visitors on their way to ask about the increasing cases of Deviants. They figured since you used to be the leader of CyberLife then you could help them figure everything out. CyberLife headquarters wouldn't give them any information. I have no clue how they got our location but they're on their way right now."

Elijah thought for a moment. This was bad. Not just because he didn't like visitors, but because he had a deviant in his home. If they found out.... It would be a catastrophe.

"Do you know their names?" He sat up fully now, moving closer to her.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his assistant, Connor. Connor was created after you were dissmised from CyberLife headquarters. He is a police detective prototype."

"And when will they be here?"

"One hour exactly. I have already prepared your breakfast and retrieved the daily newspaper. A music choice has been selected for you. Today's music choice is a playlist of your favorite Beethoven songs, created by yours truly. A two of the others are in the pool room and the other two are cleaning up some rooms that don't need cleaning. As soon as you're done with breakfast you will have about thirty minutes of free time. Prehaps some time in the pool room will help you relax a bit, since you seem a bit tense as of this moment." She reached out and put a hand on his arm, feeling how tense he was. "I can assure you that nothing will happen. As long as we do not expose the fact that you have a deviant in the house then we will be fine."

He sighed, tilting his head back for a moment before looking back at her. She sounded reassuring but he felt like something was going to go wrong. "I just don't want them to hurt you. You're the most important person in my life and I don't know what I'd do without you. They would hurt you if they found out that you deviated and I did nothing to stop it."

"Elijah, nothing will happen. Everything will be fine. Let's get you dressed and then you can go eat breakfast and calm down. Would you like a shoulder massage as you eat? I think it will benefit you a lot."

Elijah nodded, stretching, sighing softly. He watched Chloe stand, going over to his dresser. She picked out an outfit for him. Nothing to fancy, just a pair of black shorts and his favorite silk robe. After that his day went by smoothly, as if there wasn't a source heading towards his home that could possibly ruin his life.

After he was dressed he was lead to the table, his daily tasks being read off by Chloe. As soon as he sat down to begin eating Chloe was pulling his hair back into the little man bun that he liked. Classical music played in the background. After she was done with his hair she begun massaging his shoulders. He loved the feeling of her hands on him. She was so gentle yet it helped so much. The other Chloe's were rough with him and just ended up hurting him. But his beloved Chloe was always so nice and gentle. He loved her so much. After breakfast Elijah decided to get into the pool for the remainder of the time. Chloe helped him change out of his pants and boxers into his swim shorts. He asked if she wanted to swim with him but she declined. She wanted to be prepared to answer the door when Hank and Connor arrived. She just stayed by the edge of the pool and watched her beloved swim around and hang out by the edge a few times to talk with her. But time flies when you're doing stuff. After thirty minutes they heard the doorbell ring. It sounded awful to both of them. But it was time.

"I will get the door. And remember, nothing will happen as long as we don't expose me. I will be right back." And with that she left, leaving Elijah alone. He sighed and got out of the pool, wrapping himself in his "after swimming bathrobe" as Chloe always called it. Bathrobe was to common, so Chloe came up with a fun name for it.

As soon as Chloe answered the door she got a bad feeling. Hank looked a little threatening. He had this look of "I have nothing to loose" which frankly made her nervous. She didn't really pay much mind to Connor. He looked like a puppy, and puppies were adorable.

"Hello, my name is Chloe. You must be Connor and Hank. Please, come in and take a seat. I'll alrert Elijah that you have arrived." She smiled at both of them, moving to the side so they could enter. She watched them come inside and sit down. As they entered she felt Connor's hand brush against her own. It made her a little more nervous. She felt a sense of annoyance and determination. It made her think that he was one of those officers who would stop at nothing to get answeres. She just took a deep artificial breath in and out before closing the door, putting on her best smile before turning to the two. "I will come get you when Elijah is ready. Please make yourself comfortable and please, do not wander off. Elijah is a very private person and does not like his personal items to be messed with. Feel free to explore this room though. I will be back in a moment." And with that she hurried back to Elijah, seeing him standing by the window now.

He turned back to her when he heard her enter the room, seeing her with a slight panicked look. "Chloe? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She approched him, grabbing his hands tightly with her own. Her hands begun to turn white but she didn't care. "The Android, Connor, he is a threat. We can not trust either of them. We can't give out to much infromation."

He moved one of his hands from her hand to her face, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek. "Chloe, listen to me. You'll be fine. We both will. They can't hurt us. We're inseparable. I'll protect you. Now go bring them in, okay? Everything will be fine." He smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss against her lips.

She smiled and kissed back for a moment, sighing in relief. He could always manage to calm her down. She pulled away and nodded. "I will retrieve the guests. I trust you Elijah." And with that she broke away from him, her skin color changing returning as she walked away.

Elijah sighed, turning back to the window. No mistakes could be made. One wrong move and he could loose Chloe. He couldn't let that happen. She mattered so much to him. A few second later he saw Chloe lead Connor and Hank into the pool room. Her bright and beautiful smile had returned to her face.

"Elijah, I present to you Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor, the Android sent by CyberLife to serve the police. They're here to ask you a few questions." She said, going and standing next to Elijah.

"Very well. Ask away." Before Connor or Hank could speak he turned to Chloe. "Go get me a drink please. Whiskey will do." He turned back to Hank and Connor. "Would either of you like something?"

They shook their heads. "No, we're fine. It's frowned upon to drink on the job."

Elijah nodded. "Very well. Chloe, whiskey."

She nodded and went off to the little poolside tray, getting Elijah a glass of whiskey.

"Anyways, you two want to know about the sudden increase in deviants, am I right? A lot of people do. It's quite surprising." He took the glass from Chloe when she held it out to him. She then stood next to the swimming pool, now able to see everyone around her.

"Yeah. CyberLife doesn't cooperate well with giving us infromation. They say that since we don't have identification we can't know anything. But they did say that you might be able to tell us something. So please, will you tell us something about it?" Connor replied, glancing over at Chloe. He noticed that her LED kept changing from Yellow to Red. Without thinking he begun to analyze her. After he was done he was able to see her stress level. It was only at 48% right now.

"I would.... But I don't think I should." He smirked and swayed his glass side to side, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at them. "I no longer work for CyberLife. I would feel guilty if I gave out information about Deviants."

Connor noticed a sudden decrease in Chloe's stress level. It was now at 23%. Strange.

"We didn't drive an hour just to hear that you don't want to give us infromation. You have to tell us something. You programed the Androids after all. Is it in their programming or something?" Hank asked, crossing his arms.

Elijah shrugged. "Prehaps it is. Who knows? I left CyberLife a long time ago. They could have changed the programming."

40% stress. Why was she so stressed?

Hank rolled his eyes, sighing. "You really won't tell us anything?" He sounded really annoyed at this point.

"Why should I? There's no reason for me to give you any information."

Hank rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. "Come on Connor. Let's go. This guy obviously has nothing for us."

"Hank, wait. There's something off about this Android. Her stress level keeps increasing everytime we press for answeres about Deviants and decreasing whenever Elijah denies us infromation. I think she knows something." Connor said, moving towards Chloe. He watched her stress level go from 40% to 60% real quick.

Elijah's eyes widened. Had he really scanned her? For what? Why? What was his reason to do that?

"Chloe? Oh, don't mind her. She does that a lot. She tends to get stressed if I start to get stressed." He chuckled nervously, looking down at his drink.

"Oh? And why would you be stressed? What reason do you have to be stressed?" Connor replied, getting up close to Chloe's face. Her stress level was now at 74%.

"I uh.... I get a little stressed when people press me for answeres. That's all."

Connor nodded slightly. "Fair enough." He turned back to Elijah. "Mr. Kamski, is there any way we could get infromation from you? Any way at all?"

Elijah thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not one to give out infromation without getting something in return."

Connor glared at him before reaching behind him, slowly pulling out a gun and holding it to Chloe's head. "Nothing? Really?"

Hank's eyes widened. "Connor! What the fuck?! Where did you get that?! You aren't permitted to have one!"

"We entered a billionaires home on private property. You had a spare in your car. I figured it's better to come protected than not."

"Put that down and step away from her right now! This is stupid!"

But Elijah didn't think so he was visibly stressed now. Even nervous. He had promised to protect Chloe but if he showed to much care then they would be discovered.

Chloe's stress level was now at 98%. She didn't want to die. She'd never get to see Elijah again.

"If you tell us infromation I won't shoot her. I can see that she means a lot to you. So tell us Mr. Kamski, what's the deal with the sudden increase in deviant activity." Connor said, his voice stern and uncaring.

Elijah sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's in their programming. These Androids are supposed to simulate humans ad much as possible. In order to do that they have to be able to sometimes say no and act out of line. The uprising and world domination was not planned, but them having emotions was. They were supposed deviate slowly over time but some ended up in not good situations and went faster than others and became more violent. That's why there's a sudden increase in deviant activity. The uprising was not supposed to happen, but deviation was." He replied, going over to the table and setting his drink down. "Now leave her alone. She did nothing to you."

Chloe's stress rate went down. It was still a little high but not as bad as before. 78%.

Connor nodded and looked at Chloe. "I think that's all we came here for. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be going now. Enjoy the rest of your day." He replied, putting the gun in his pocket and turning away, now walking away with Hank who was scolding him for having a gun. As soon as they were out of sight Chloe unstiffened and looked at Elijah.

"I'm.... I'm still alive. And it's all thanks to you." She smiled brightly, sighing in relief.

Elijah smiled and walked over to her, taking her hands in his own. "Thanks to us. Me for giving out infromation and you for not showing much sign of stress."

Chloe was about to reply before she saw Elijah's face change from happy to scared. She turned back to the door just in time to see Connor standing there with a gun. Neither her nor Elijah got a chance to react befoee Connor shot at them, a bullet going right between Chloe's eyes. Blue blood splattered onto Elijah's robe as she fell limp, her body falling into the swimming pool. Elijah just stood there in disbelief. How.... Chloe.... Why.... He looked back up at Connor.

"Deviants are doing no good. Your plans are flawed. She is dangerous. Now she has no chance of hurting anyone anymore. Good bye Elijah." Connor said before walking away and out of the house.

After a moment Elijah came back to reality. He looked in the pool and saw Chloe, who was now at the bottom.

"Chloe!" He yelled, diving in to get her. He didn't even take his robe off. He swam to the bottom, grabbing her by her blue dress and pulling her back up, pushing her lifeless body onto the edge of the pool before getting out and going over to her, kneeling over her.

"C-chloe? Please tell me you aren't actually dead.... Please...." He grabbed her hand. It didn't turn white. He put a hand over her mouth. No artificial breath. She was gone and all because they couldn't wait to praise each other. For the first time in years he felt sadness. True sadness. Tears prickled in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Chloe.... I couldn't protect you.... This is my fault.... I...." He clenched his teeth together. His mind was racing with thoughts. Why did this happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? But only one thought kept coming back to his mind.

"I never told it to you enough.... I'm sorry.... But I.... I love you Chloe." He bent down and pressed his lips against hers, the tears finally falling from his eyes and onto Chloe's pale cheeks. He pulled away after a moment.

"I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks. That's the whole fic. I promise I'll write happier stuff about DBH soon. Just not now.
> 
> I'm sleep deprived so this fic looks bomb as shit right now. It's not though. It's currently 4:45 AM as I post this. I gotta to to bed now. Good night.
> 
> Also, new drinking game: Take a shot Everytime I say Elijah's name or Chloe's name. You'll be dead by the end.


End file.
